Talk:Wood Plank
You can get Wailing Wand with WoodPlanks. = Best way to get wood = What is the best way to get wood? Bakuru 12:13, 8 December 2006 (CST) :This -Ichigo724 12:16, 8 December 2006 (CST) :Well really usefull pic. One way is to go in high lvl area, my favorite is FoW, with plenty of empty space. Since the run can be pretty long people will not take white item since they wont have enough place in their inventory. All the shadows staff and bows give wood. So just bring plenty of salvage kit and ask if anyone is frendly enough to give you the white they dont want. Or just at the end of the run walk back and pick all the shadow staff and bows on the ground.—'├ Aratak ┤' 17:21, 8 December 2006 (CST) = Perfect Salvage Kit? = Just wondering, should someone add Perfect Salvage Kit to this page? It takes wood planks to get it, I thought. If there's a reason it's not in there, sorry. 67.177.73.65 15:59, 14 September 2007 (CDT) 4 gold at merchant? I think that' swrong, but can't easily confirm at the moment. Can someone else check? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:09, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :It is definitely 4 gold per plank. Builds Wipe 06:28, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Confirmed Cyberhythm 10:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC). Also when you try to sell 10 wood at the materials trader, although the listed price is 10g when you request a quote it ups the payment to 40g. Since this is the same as the merchant pays I wonder if the price would go up if everyone sold to the merchant rather than the materials trader? It also costs 100g to buy 10 wood planks from the materials trader so the best way to make money from them is to sell to another player assuming you can find someone who wants it. Trading With the current sale price of 40g per 10, a stack of 250 would fetch 1k from the materials trader. With the current buying price at 100g per 10, a stack of 250 would cost 2.5k from the trader. Converting to parchment It costs 20g to craft 5 wood planks into 1 roll of parchment, so converting 250 planks would cost (250/5) *20 = 1k to get 50 rolls of parchment. With the current sale price of parchment at 50g this would fetch 2.5k at the rare materials trader, resulting in a net profit of 1.5k for your 50 rolls. This is 500g more than the 1k you would get from selling the wood to the common materials trader (assuming the sale price stays the same). Although the profit is higher from doing this there is the additional trading time and fluctuation of materials and rare materials prices to consider. Although crafting any number of parchments is a quick process, selling them must be done one at a time as they are a rare material. Some people might consider this process a grind and not worth the extra 500g for the length of time taken. Therefore if you can sell your 250 wood planks for 1.5k you get the same return without the hassle. Alternatively you will probably want to offload the parchment to another player. At 150g per unit from the rare materials trader, 50 rolls would cost 7.5k to another player. Anybody who needs parchment in those sorts of quantities is more likely to farm for earth scrolls and measure for measure inscriptions though.